


You Broke Into My Apartment

by Sage_Grey



Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: Cats, Drinking, M/M, Noctis lives in an apartment ok, Trespassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_Grey/pseuds/Sage_Grey
Summary: Prompto accidentally breaks into Noctis' apartment while drunk. Noct would call the cops, but... his cat really seems to like this new stranger.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was an AU that gave me a little bit of inspiration. Enjoy!

This was it. It had to be. 

The building looming above him was dark, tucked away on some dead end street notorious for junkies and crackheads alike, and was so worn down and abandoned that was probably seconds away from collapsing in on itself. 

Perfect. 

Prompto made his way to the entrance and the shrill notes sounding from someone’s cheap speaker filled his ears. From where he was, he could already see the flashing lights of a multicolor LED and shadows dancing on the walls of the dim room. His heart starts pounding and he nervously swallows. 

“Here goes.” 

He shimmies beneath the broken wood nailed to the doorway, a failed attempt at keeping troubled kids and druggies out, and is suddenly enamored by the sight. There were people- women, men, teens and adults and anything in between- and they were dancing. Laughing and singing pulled Prompto from his wide-eyed shock and he notices a group gathered around a table. In their hands were cans, most likely beer of some kind. 

“Hey kid!” One of them calls before gesturing him over. Ah, shit. Okay, be cool. He’s cool. Prompto’s cool. 

His legs move on their own, if not a bit shaky, towards the group and gives them a nervous smile. “Hey.” Oh god. Was that cool enough? 

The man beside him, tall and pretty with a chestnut fringe framing his angular face, gives him a warm smile and pats him on the back. “Relax,” He says before reaching for a can tucked away in the slim box on the table. “Take one and have some fun.” 

“Ah,” The blonde takes it with trembling fingers. Shit, could they tell he was shaking? “Thanks.” His voice comes out more strained than he would’ve liked. As he tries not to focus too much on the embarrassment that is himself, he flicks the tab open and takes a sip that normally would have people staring. ‘Relax and have fun’ he was told. Well... if that very handsome man insisted. 

After another beer and a half, Prompto could feel some of his anxiety slip away. Even if he did make a fool out of himself here, it was too dark for anyone to recognize him. He’d be fine. And the music was pretty fine too, even if it wasn’t stuff he listened to on his own, it had a pretty good beat going. Maybe he’d join those people dancing. 

“Hey buddy, how ya feelin’? Looks like you could use another one.” A ginger man with a lopsided smile claps him on the shoulder before shoving another can into his hands. He raises his own half-spilled-half-drunk beer up to him as Prompto looks on. “Here’s to you, man.” His crooked smile grows wider before he downs the rest of his drink. 

“Uh, thanks! I... guess...” Prompto blinks as the man stumbles away then fits his finger under the tab of the can he was given before pausing. He was already feeling fuzzy, did he really want to get wasted here? In this broken down, extremely dangerous and admittedly creepy-ass house? 

... 

Hell yeah he did. 

After cracking open the can and chugging most of it right then and there, the music from the dance floor suddenly flooded his mind. He looks toward the groups of people moving and twisting and smiling. Maybe dancing would be fun after all. 

~ 

He couldn’t tell how late it was but it didn’t matter. The street lights were still on, that’s all that mattered. The road before him sways and comes in and out of focus. It makes Prompto’s knees wobble but it’s kind of funny. 

The party had begun breaking up a few hours beforehand but Prompto had stayed behind, chatting with some real friendly folks. As well as that really handsome guy. They had finished off what was rest of the beer before they had gone their separate ways. Damn, he really should have asked for his number. 

Prompto stumbles up the steps to his apartment and digs his hands around in his pockets searching for the key. He sways and shuffles a bit before fishing out the small, silver apartment key and puts it to the lock. Yet, as he tries fitting the key into the lock, it doesn’t sink into the metal like it normally would. Instead it gets caught up, refusing to move in any further. Frowning, Prompto tries jiggling it but with no luck. “Shit... Wrong key.” He mumbles. As he looks around to come up with a Plan B, he notices a window close by. Upon inspection, he realizes that the window is open. Funny, he didn’t remember leaving any windows open, but whatever. 

After somehow finding a way to unlatch the screen, Prompto lifts himself over the rail and into the windowsill. With much gracelessness, he topples inside. He lifts himself to his feet, giggling at the absurd situation, before replacing the screen and staggers to the living room. The couch in front of him seems inviting and the blonde crumples onto it as his eyes flutter closed. He doesn’t remember his couch being so plush and comfortable but his last thoughts escape him as he passes out.


	2. Chapter 2

There’s a weight on his chest. It’s boney... and vibrating. What? His hand moves before his eyelids do. Whatever made its home on top of his chest was hairy. But it was also so soft. 

Slowly his eyes flicker open and he soon comes to realize that was probably the worst mistake he’s ever made. Everything is too bright, too white and piercing and his head is suddenly pulsing. But out of what he could make out... is that a cat? 

The purring that finally registers in his head confirms it. There’s a cat resting on his chest. His fingers meet its silky fur again and he rubs behind its ears, causing an even louder purr to come from the creature. “Aww, hey buddy.” He smiles despite the pain searing through his temples. “How’d you get in here?” 

“I could say the same to you.” 

Gasping, Prompto almost jumps out of his skin as he notices someone standing a few cautious feet away. Although despite his fear, the cat stays seated on his chest. And his eyes, despite the pain of the bright light, take in a man even more breathtaking than the one he met last night. 

Okay. He really should stop drinking. 

“Who are you?” 

Managing to shake his mind free of the grogginess for just a moment, he lets out a very intelligent, “huh?” 

“What’s your name? And why are you on my couch?” 

His couch? But this was... Oh. He looks down at the obviously very expensive and very obviously ‘not his’ couch. Oh... Oh.

“I... Uh...” He wants to run. Flee out the door to never return and forget that he had broken into a stranger’s - a very cute and seemingly very rich stranger’s - house for a nap. But the beast on his chest kept him pinned with the whole of its 15 pound body. There was no escaping this. “I... wanted to sleep.” 

The other boy’s eyes light up with what looks like amusement but crosses his arms. “And your name?” 

“P-Prompto. Argentum. Uh... my first name’s... just call me Prompto.” He stutters. Gods, was he shaking again? 

After deeming Prompto as non-threatening, the raven haired boy steps closer into the living room and his gaze falls to the cat curled up on his criminal’s chest. A smile plays on full lips before he speaks. “Y’know, Prompto, I really should call the cops. I’m pretty sure breaking into the prince’s apartment is considered treason... But my cat seems to like you. So we’re cool.” He gestures to the room behind him. “There are pancakes on the countertop. You can help yourself.”

But the words barely register. Did he say prince? ... Did he say treason?! Did a cat just save his life?! 

“Uh... huh...”

“What?” The prince of fucking Insomnia asks with a smirk playing on his face. “Don’t like pancakes?” 

“No! I-I mean, yeah! Uh...” Be cool, be cool. He was cool. He definitely was... not cool. “Just... I don’t wanna disturb the cat, y’know...?”

Noctis uncrosses his arms and approaches the blonde, who was blatantly staring, and picks up the small animal. “Mochi doesn’t mind.” He settles her in his arms and strokes the top of her head. The cat purrs, tilting her head in an attempt to get a scratch behind the ears. Her human obeys, smiling as he watches her fondly. “You don’t mind, do you~?”

Prompto gulps. The prince was pretty and had a way with animals. It was too cute. “Well, as long as she doesn’t mind... I guess I’ll have some pancakes.” Said prince nods his head towards the kitchen. 

“Help yourself.” 

However when Prompto stands to do just that, the reminder of his hangover seers white hot pain down the sides of his temples. “Tss, ah...!” He hisses, wincing. The brightness flowing in through the windows didn’t help either and soon enough, Prompto’s hand was placed down on the table to support himself. Damn, he still couldn’t walk straight. 

As heat flushes to his cheeks, he feels a gentle hand at his back. “Are you okay?” Fuck fuck fuck. 

“Y-Yeah, just uh... gotta get the feeling back in my legs.” He lies, despite his eyes watering from the blinding light. “It’s rough trying to walk after working out so much.” He smiles before nervously laughing. What the fuck did he just say? 

Noctis only smiles, hand still placed on his lower back. When did he get so close? And where did Jesus in cat form go? “You work out while drinking?” 

“What? How did you know about the drinking part?” Prompto squints up at him, both in shock and in pain. 

“I can smell it on you.” 

Oh. Oh great. What a wonderful first impression he made on the fucking prince. “Oh, uh...” Prompto racks his brain for an excuse but Noct’s hand slips away. Man, he’d miss that hand. 

“If you wanna shower, go ahead. There’s fresh towels in the closet.” He gestures to the staircase. “The bathroom is upstairs on your right.” 

The blonde opens his mouth to insist that he really shouldn’t, except, he really should. Now that Noctis has pointed it out, he could practically smell himself - a mix of beer, stale B.O., and nervous sweat. Not to mention he was sticky as hell. 

“Y... Yeah... thanks.” He gives in. “I promise I’ll be quick.” 

Noct, however, waves nonchalantly over his shoulder as he follows Mochi into the kitchen. “Take your time.” 

Prompto makes his way up the oak staircase still blown out of his mind. He really broke into the prince of Insomnia’s apartment and instead of being beheaded, he was offered pancakes and a shower. How the hell did that work? 

After finding the bathroom, Prompto closes the door behind him and lets out the world’s biggest sigh, planting his head in his hands. Eat then leave. That’s the plan. Then he can put this behind him and never bring it up to anybody, ever, and hope the prince forgets about it.

But the prince was just so pretty and Prompto couldn’t help it, it’s in his DNA to fall in love with every attractive person he comes across. Maybe he could stay for pancakes and talk to Prince Noctis some more without gaping at him like an idiot. And now this is the part that’s absolutely wild and makes Prompto’s heart jump: what if they exchange numbers? What if they actually become friends? 

Yeah right.


End file.
